Digimon United
by NYCDMan
Summary: Now Re-written! When Digimon start appearing in Shinjuku, the Digidestined are forced to take a break from fighting the Digimon Emperor to investigate. However they end up meeting a new generation of Digidestined known as; The Tamers. But unknown to them, there are several dark forces at work not only in the Digi-World...but real world as well...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or is characters. **

**Authors Note(AN): Welcome to the re-written version of "Digimon United"! Sorry this took so long. Now, enjoy the story and don't forget to Read & Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Foe's from the other side (Part 1)**

In a dimension unlike our own, a silhouetted figure floated in through a plain field with digital data and green halo fields. This place was known as the boundary of the real and Digital world's.

The figure floated through digital space, thinking about the recent event's that had transpired. He wiped a tear from his eye as he remembered the look of sorrow that adorned the face of his closest, and at the time, only friend. Looking through his transparent hand, he couldn't help but think back to that fateful day he met her…

"Reminiscing about the old days again, huh?" a female voice called out, the figure turned to see another Digimon floating in front of him, she looked like a normal human girl, she wore a klobuk shaped like the head of a black cat on her head, along with black clothes and twin guns strapped to her waist.

"Ah, Noir. How did know I was here?" he asked.

"Gee, let me think," Noir said while looking up and placing a finger on her chin, pretending to think about it. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because you've been coming here for the last five nights?" she said sarcastically.

The figure simply chuckled. "Yes, I suppose I have been reminiscing a lot. I just miss her..." he sighed, looking back to his transparent hand as it slowly became physical for a few seconds before quickly becoming transparent.

It was then that Noir gave him saddened look. "I'm sorry, my masters power is limited…it was very hard for him to pull your data back together after Vampmon shredded you up...oh! I mean-" She bit her lip in hesitation, just catching herself. "I'm so sorry I-"

"No, no, I've moved on from that, and I am forever grateful for your master's help," he said, while Noir simply smiled.

"Sistermon!" another voice called out as the Digimon appeared before them. The first Digimon looked like a white quadrupedal Dragon wearing a long red cape and goggles on his mantle.

"Huckmon, what's wrong?!" Noir asked.

"The Big Boss sensed a disturbance in the Digital plane! Two Digimon are breaking through the barrier!" the Digimon known as Huckmon explained before shooting a glance at the silhouetted figure. "So this is where you've been? Dude we've been looking for you all night!"

"Huckmon, focus!" Noir scowled in irritation. "Digimon have been barging through these plains all the time, what's so different about this one? Also, where's my sister?"

"Oh! Well, the Boss said he sensed an odd type of energy coming from one of them. Your sister sent me to get your help while she confronted the Digimon."

"Alright then, Anthony's been needing a workout." Noir smiled before twirling her twin gun's.

"Let's go." Huckmon smirked as he adjusted his goggles before vanishing into thin air. Noir looked at her friend who simply nodded before she followed suit. The figure simply stared into abyss before waving his staff and vanishing himself.

* * *

However, Noir and Huckmon weren't the only ones that got wind of the odd Digimon. In the real world, there was a mysterious government team monitoring the abnormal activity, the Hypnos. Inside the circular-almost spherical-room, there were two women sitting on towering chairs, both of them typing on their computers as the circular ceiling displayed a blue screen five red dots that represented the anomalies.

"Sir, we've pinpointed five massive bio-emergencies," one of the women said, causing their boss-a blond man with black glasses-to look up from his own computer.

"Are they wild ones?" he asked as he clicked his lighter.

"Yes, they seem to be trying Bio-Emerge somewhere here in the Shinjuku area," the other woman explained while typing. "Their readings are going off the scale Sir. I-I've never seen anything like it."

The blond man studied the reading on the large blue radar ceiling. "Five wild ones at once, huh? Send the tracer immediately!"

"Already on it" both woman confirmed as a yellow tracer appeared on the screen moved towards the five red readings…

* * *

In another part of the Digital Plane, a little white Digimon with a strange marking on his head was running for his dear life from a large Apemon. "Come on, please leave me alone! I just wanted to play!"

"Okay! Let's play!" the Apemon laughed madly, getting some sick pleasure from chasing and tormenting the small Digimon.

"I don't like this game!" the little Digimon cried as he continued to run as fast as his little feet could carry him, but suddenly he tripped and fell flat on his face. "Aw nuts…" he mumbled as the Apemon towered over him, like a tiger having cornered his prey.

"Now you're mine! With your power I can finally-OOF!" Apemon was cut off by a girl wielding a triple-pronged lance appearing right in front of him and slamming the butt end of her lance into his stomach. The girl was very similar to Noir, but her klobuk was shaped like the head of a pink rabbit, and her clothes were completely white.

"Why you little..." Apemon coughed out.

"Protect Wave!" she called out as the butt end began to glow before a wave of energy pushed him back further. "Picking on others smaller than yourself is the sign of a true weakling!" she shouted angrily as she brandished her lance. "I am Sistermon Blanc! I will not stand for the strong abusing the weak! Now stand down or you shall fall to my Cross Barbée!"

Apemon growled in anger. "You dare call me weak?! I'm one of the strongest champions around! **Metallic Fur!"** the arrogant Digimon shouted as his fur became sharp as spikes before he fired several yellow needles at his new opponent.

While the small white Digimon covered his face in fear, Blanc scoffed as the needles flew towards her and simply spun her lance in rapid succession, easily deflecting every single needle."I will say this once more, stand down or I'll be forced to hurt you!"

Apemon growled in anger before charging towards Blanc while firing several yellow needles at her. Blanc quickly grabbed the timid Digimon and back-flipped away, easily dodging every strike. **"Mega Bone Stick!"** Apemon cried out in rage as he threw his bone-shaped staff like a boomerang.

Blanc raised her Cross Barbée as it started to glow in a holy light. **"Divine Pierce!"** she called out before striking the staff and batting it away. "You only get one warning, Cross Barbée!" she shouted before throwing her lance at him. Apemon moved to avoid the attack but got his arm caught by the lance, pinning him to the ground as he cried out in pain.

Blanc then leaped into the air before slamming her foot into Apemon's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "Now..." Blanc leaned down to meet Apemon eye-to-eye. "Are you going to go back to whence you came? Or do I have to get rough?"

Before the Apemon could reply, several wisps of wind started swirling around in a circle above them, sending chills through the air and slowly forming a large circular opening: a portal. Both Digimon could only stare dumbfounded as another Digimon lurched out of the dark void that was the portal, revealing a creature that was about the height and shape of a gorilla. It had brown fur, twin spikes on it's back, floppy dog-like ears, large pink lips, and was wearing a strange skull with swirly eyes.

"Who or what are you?!" Blanc asked in shock. The creature didn't answer, instead it darted towards the white Sistermon with surprising speed. Blanc ripped her Cross Barbée out of Apemon's arm and narrowly avoided the behemoth as it slammed it's fist into the ground as Apemon rolled away just in time. However as she jumped to the left the Apemon came at her with his staff raised.

**"Mega Bone Stick!"**

Blanc quickly countered with her Cross Barbée, she barely managed to hold him off while holding the sacred Digimon. To make things worse, the gorilla Digimon quickly attacked from behind, stretching his arms at her like rubber

**"Cable Cru-"**

"Fif Slash!" Huckmon shouted as he descended from above, striking both arms with his claws, causing him to cry out in pain. Not giving him a chance to recover, he called out "Baby Flame!" as he took a deep breath and spewed out flaming breath into his face. Wendigomon screamed in agony as he grabbed his face in pain, his injured arms not helping his situation. Before Blanc could asked where her sister was, a familiar voice called out from above.

"Time to get to work boys!" Noir giggled while kissing both Anthonys'. **"Bless Fire!"** She shouted before rapidly firing both Anthony at Apemon. With the Beast Man Digimon pushing away from his opponent and jumping out of the line of fire.

**"Koko Crusher!"**

Just as she was about to give chase to the Beast Man Digimon, she noticed Huckmon dodging several energy bullets, narrowly avoiding the behemoths attacks. Noir simply rolled her eyes and darted down towards the behemoth and aimed both Anthony. She quickly shouted **"Mickey Bullet!"** before firing directly at his face. Noir landed next to Huckmon as the huge Digimon roared in pain. "You handle monkey-boy, we'll take care of King-Kong's evil cousin!"

Huckmon nodded and darted towards the Blanc, who was still holding off Apemon with her lance. "Yo Blanc! Time to switch Dance partners!" he shouted before lunging at Apemon with teeth bared, which he quickly blocked with his staff. Blanc nodded and went to assist her sibling.

"Ready sis?" Noir asked, landing next to her sibling as their large opponent slowly recovered.

Blanc smirked and nodded. "Just like we practiced!"

**"Grand Sister Cruz!"** both Sistermon's called out as they dashed forwards, carefully matching their movements with each other.

The large Digimon simply roared and charged forward, fully intent on crushing his enemies.

* * *

Meanwhile on Odaiba island in Tokyo Bay, a young man sat calmly at his computer. This was Izzy, a member of the original DigiDestined, a group of children who worked together to saved both the Digital and real worlds three years ago. Said DigiDestined was currently on his 15th level of "Trigonometry Trivia".

Suddenly, the computer started beeping rapidly as another screen popped up. Revealing several readings. "Are you kidding me? Now of all times?!" He scowled in irritation, only to notice something odd about these readings. "Wait a sec, it looks like something is actually trying to break through the barrier between worlds! But, it seems like it stuck for some reason, what's going on?"

Suddenly, the scanners started going haywire as the signal seemed to be getting stronger. Soon it began to grow in size as the energy reading for Digital barrier started to weaken. "Oh no! This is not good! It's gonna break through!" The DigiDestined shouted before grabbing his phone and dialing as fast as he could. "Hello? Tai, it's Izzy. We've got a problem!"

* * *

In another part of Tokyo, specifically the Shinjuku district, a lone silhouetted figure stood atop a building, meditating to focus her energy. All of a sudden, her fur stood and her body tensed as she felt an unusual wave of energy pulse through her. _'What in world was that?!'_ she thought to herself before turning and turned in the direction the pulse came from.

She scowled for a moment before calming herself._ 'Rika needs to know about this...'_ and in the blink of an eye, she vanished into thin air.

On a bench in the park, a lone girl sat listening to her IPhone, as if she was completely oblivious to the world around her...that is, until a voice called out from the shadows of a tree. "Rika…"

_'This had better be good…'_ She thought to herself while taking off her headphones. "What is it?"

"I've sensed another Digimon entering the city, but there was something...off about it," the voice said as a silhouetted figure dropped down from the treetops.

This news got her attention. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I was able to sense its presence, yet no Digital field has appeared yet," the figure explained.

The girl pondered to herself._ 'If it's powerful enough to be sensed before it get's here, then it might be just the challenge we need!'_ "Well then, let's give this newcomer a nice warm welcome, shall we?" she said with cold smile. The figure nodded before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

Back in the Digital Planes the fight between all 5 Digimon continued, both Sistermons easily evaded the behemoth's attacks and countered with their own, despite Blanc holding onto little white Digimon the entire time. Meanwhile Huckmon had little trouble subduing Apemon and currently had him pinned to the ground face-down. "Would you two step it up? I've already taken this guy down!"

"Pipe down, rookie!" Noir called out while avoiding another swipe from her opponent.

"Oh, why can't we just play nice?" the little white Digimon said timidly as he held onto Blanc for dear life.

**"Koko Crusher!"**

Six cannons came out of his chest and started firing an onslaught of energy bullets at the Sistermons. The duo skillfully dodged five of them but the sixth blast was too close for Noir to avoid.

**"Bless Fire!"** she called out while whipping out her guns and fired upon the energy bullet, causing it to explode right before it hit her. "C'mon big boy! I've had training sessions with a Rookie level that were more taxing!" she said with an arrogant smirk. "You're gonna have to step up your game—is he getting bigger?" Noir asked in the middle of taunting.

Blanc's eyes widened as she noticed their opponent had indeed started growing bigger, and on closer inspection the area around it seemed to be getting darker as small streams of energy began to rise up and into it's body.

"He...he's absorbing the energy of the plane itself!" Blanc realized in shock. "We need to stop him before he makes this place collapse on itself!" she shouted before darting towards her opponent at break-neck speed with Noir joining her. Huckmon decided that the behemoth was a bigger threat and immediately jumped off Apemon.

"I'm coming girls!" the Dragon Digimon shouted as he charged forward, the Digimon now having grown twice it's normal size.

**"Cable Crusher!"** the behemoth roared before stretching his arms at the approaching Digimon once more. While the Sistermon's dodged once more, the energy boost their enemy received made it faster than before. With unexpected speed, his extended arm's swiftly chased after the their targets and wrapped around their legs and grabbed them by their waists, causing them to trip and in Blanc's case, accidentally drop the little Digimon. Not giving them time to recover he raised his captives into the air before slamming them into the ground, knocking the wind out of the two.

"Alright, that's enough! **Teen Ram!"** Huckmon shouted as he charged at the still-growing Digimon, his tail began spinning like a drill before he jumped up and slammed it into his face. Sadly this did little to no damage as he retorted with a simple headbutt, sending Huckmon spiraling across the field.

"Oh no, this is bad" the little Digimon whimpered, unaware that the Apemon had finally recovered and was slowly crawling towards the helpless Digimon.

* * *

Back in the real world, several alarms went off as the two women typed furiously on their keyboards. "Sir, we can't secure a tracer on them! One one of the targets are emitting some sort of anomaly!" one of the women warned her boss as she began to sweat as she typed, trying to do what she could do to stop it.

"How much time do we have before they bio-emerge!?" the blond man yelled through the noise.

"Estimated time of bio-emerge: Thirty seconds, sir!" the other woman confirmed.

"Damn it!" he cursed."Use Yuggoth while we still can!"

"But sir, it's not ready! We still need to stabilize-"

"Don't question my orders, Riley! We have no other option!" her boss interrupted. "Those Wild Ones are ticking time bombs, do it now!"

Riley flinched at his tone, but did as she was told. "Launching Yuggoth, now!" she called out, a few seconds later another icon appeared on the screen, quickly hurling towards it's target.

"Yuggoth has located the targets, sir!" Riley stated.

"Make sure that it's completely destroyed! I want nothing left of it, do you understand?!" he commanded.

"Yes sir!" she responded.

* * *

_'Yes...just a little closer.'_ Apemon thought to himself as he crawled closer and closer towards his target...only for something to appear in his way. The odd silhouetted figure that seemed to be phasing in and out of focus was floating above the small Digimon.

"I may be able to do much in this form," the figure lamented as he stared at his hand as it slowly became physical, "but I will not stand idly by while my friends efforts are put in vain!" he shouted before raising his staff to strike.

Suddenly, a loud shrieking noise echoed through the the planes, causing everyone to cover their ears, even the large Digimon the Sistermons were fighting couldn't stand the noise, causing him the drop his opponents and roar in pain.

"Agh! What is that noise?!" Noir screamed as she looked around for the source.

Just then, a bright light appeared over the group, everyone looked up to see a large green aura floating towards them, inside it were three red balls linked together by an energy chain that seemed to be made of dark blue electricity.

"That doesn't look good," Blanc deadpanned as she got up. "What is that thing?"

"It's an eyesore, and it's going down!" Huckmon shouted before charging towards it.

"Huckmon no! You don't even know what that thing will do!" Blanc called out.

Sadly her words fell on deaf ears as Noir charged at it as well. Their opponent seemed to have the same idea as them, completely focused on his newest target, six cannons emerged from his chest once again as he started firing several energy bullets. Huckmon took a deep breath and spewed out a stream of fire. And lastly Noir rapidly fired both Anthony.

**"Koko Crusher!"**

**"Mickey Bullet!"**

**"Baby Flame!"**

All three attacks hit the aura dead on, causing a massive explosion. Powerful waves of energy sent the attacking Digimon flying back, only for the force to immediately reverse as the aura became a swirling vortex that began sucking everything in!

Blanc quickly darted towards her sister and grabbed her before slamming her lance into the ground, keeping them stationary despite the force of the vortex. the beast they were fighting let out a roar before instantly disappearing in a large gust of wind.

Huckmon dug into the ground with him sharp claws as he tried to crawl away from the vortex. Apemon wasn't so lucky however, due to the injuries from his earlier fight he had little to no strength left to fight against the current and was quickly sucked in.

"HELP MEEE!" the little white Digimon yelled as he was flung towards the vortex. The figure slammed his own staff into the ground before quickly grabbing the frightened Digimon before he was sucked in. But at that very moment his hand became transparent once more and the small Digimon phased through his hand while his staff phased out of the ground, both were sent flying into the vortex right before it closed.

Riley's eyes widened. "Impossible! The Wild Ones just completely destroyed Yuggoth!"

The blond man dropped his lighter in shock. "I need to know where they are now!" he ordered.

"On it!" Riley said while typing. "The chain reaction caused by the attack managed to stop at least three of the Wild Ones from bio-emerging, but the other two managed to slip through, their somewhere in the city!"

"Find them, now!"

* * *

In an abandoned alleyway, Rika made her way into the unusual fog that covered the area. "All right big guy, show yourself!" she called out as her partner appeared right next to her. As if responding to her command, the fog not only grew thicker, but darker as well.

"Rika, something's not right," her partner said as she observed the dark fog around them.

"You're not seriously chickening out on me, are you?" Rika snapped. "If this new Digimon is as powerful as you say, then it's data should be more then enough for you to finally reach your Champion level!"

Suddenly, a portal opened up in front of them, tossing out three Digimon, one of them seemed to be a lot worse for the wear as he had electricity crackling around his body while he struggled to stand up.

"Well, well, well, it's seems lady luck is smiling upon us. Three Digimon at once, now this a challenge!" Rika smirked before pulling out a odd-yet familiar-looking device. It was some sort of white V-shaped mini-computer with a blue circle around it's screen with a matching blue strap and buttons.

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer:**

**Name: Apemon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Apemon is an Animal Digimon whose trained in several ways of combat. It's rumored that he draws his spiritual energy from the Holy Ring on his finger. He uses his Mega Bone Stick to demolish his enemies.**

**Name: N/A**

**Level: N/A**

**Attribute: N/A**

**No Data.**

**Name: N/A**

**Level: N/A**

**Attribute: N/A**

**No Data.**

* * *

_'Hmm..No Data huh? Must be a new breed of Digimon. No matter, we'll take care of them later,'_ she thought before focusing her attention on Apemon, who pulled out his bone-shaped staff, ready for combat.

The mystery Digimon however, was more concerned about the small Digimon hiding behind him as the humans partner advanced on them. _'This is not good...'_

"Renamon, walk all over them!" she ordered.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Who is the small mystery Digimon, and why is his presence so important? Will Izzy find out why Digimon are suddenly appearing in the real world? Who is the beast that attacked the Sistermon's and Huckmon? Find out on the next Digimon United!**

* * *

**Sneak Peek: Next Time on Digimon United:**

**"Couldn't this wait until after we've taken down the Emperor?" Davis asked.**

**"No, this is major emergency!" Izzy said as he pulled out his laptop. "My Digi-Radar has been picking up Digital portals opening in Shinjuku!" he explained.**

**"I have already seen to our wayward friend. Your mission is simple, go to the human world and find that Digimon!" the large Digimon ordered.**

**Blanc, Noir, and Huckmon bowed. "Yes master."**

**"Seriously, don't you have anything better to do then get in my way?" Rika snapped.**

**"Not when you're attacking helpless Digimon!" the young Tamer stated. "Guilmon, take her down!"**


End file.
